


Gentileza portuguesa

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Historical References, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Como descrever meu relacionamento? Não sei bem, mas sei que é cheio de gentilezas portuguesas.
Relationships: England/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 4





	Gentileza portuguesa

— Por que você se tornou escravo dele? — Essa pergunta é muito comum por todos que me conhecem há poucos anos, porém eu adoro respondê-la por adorar essa história.

Bem, eu era um país que entrava em um processo chamado neocolonialismo, tanto que não é para menos a quantidade de países falantes do inglês, afinal, eu entrei em conflito com diversos povos durante o século XIX.

Não foi uma decisão boa aos olhos mais recentes, ainda sim tínhamos orgulho de tais atos por conta de uma cultura eurocentrista, ainda existe, mas em menor visibilidade no resto do mundo. Enfim, fui à África, fui à Ásia e à Oceania, continentes antes ignorados por nós e como precisávamos de recursos, além de mercado consumidor, aproveitamo-nos deles sem nem pensar duas vezes.

E é ai que entra meu atual mestre, porque ele era uma inspiração para mim como uma das primeiras potências nessa área. Nisso eu pedi ajuda ao Portugal, assim teria menos chances de ter problemas com as outras culturas.

Claro que ele estranhou de começo, contudo aceitou tal pedido e nós iniciamos nossa vida juntos. Conforme os anos se passavam eu sentia um amor florescendo em meu coração, entretanto eu tinha medo de assumir esse sentimento e de ser reprimido pelo meu amado.

— Não é como se eu fosse mesmo fazer isso com você. Para de me fazer como um possível vilão caramba. — Ri bastante com essa reação e logo de cara tive que agradá-lo ou pararia de falar comigo por um dia.

— Quando que eu falei isso? Deixa de ser essa pessoa e vem me dominar quando eu terminar de contar. Que tal? Seu idiota — Ele concordou então voltarei ao meu narrar.

Depois daquele longo tempo eu percebi que valia a pena confessar meu amor por ele, logo encontrei o momento certo e falei cada palavra sobre aquele sentimento reprimido. Por um segundo achei que seria expulso da sua vida, mas fui recebido com um belo abraço e um selinho, fazendo-me derramar lágrimas de felicidade.

Ao começarmos a nossa relação já havia problemas ou não seria a Europa, tanto que eu nem sei como sobrevivemos a tantas guerras, principalmente eu e o França.

— Feliz? — Meu tom foi de certa forma irônico, porém eu realmente não gosto de vê-lo irritado ou triste.

— E desde quando eu não estou feliz ao seu lado? — Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez e na mesma hora abracei seu corpo com uma felicidade amorosa tremenda.

Com a nossa vitória na Primeira Guerra Mundial tivemos tempo para reconstruir o país e umas pessoas da Inglaterra publicaram uma revista sobre um tema novo para mim, sadomasoquismo. Eu jamais imaginava o que era ser masoquista, sádico, até ler tal obra e naquele instante me identifiquei muito com o lado masoquista.

Por mais que a informação fosse precisa, fiquei com medo dele não entender meus desejos e querer se separar então os deixei de lado por um longo tempo.

— E hoje você os mostra como nunca. — Dessa vez ele disse algo verdadeiro sobre mim e logo mais mostrarei como é a nossa vida hoje.

Em uma velocidade lenta começamos a mostrar nossos hábitos durante o sexo até chegarmos ao nível de segurança de hoje, seis de agosto do século XXI. Já que citei esse momento histórico, então vamos ao nosso dia.

— Que rápido meu amado. — Gosto dessa surpresa vinda dele, por isso o provoquei com uma mordida leve nos lábios, além de sorrir expressando a minha malícia. — Continue em cima do meu corpo, afinal, quero lhe dar prazer.

Antes de isso continuar, peguei os objetos guardados no nosso local secreto, dentre eles a focinheira e o conjunto que engloba a coleira junto às algemas de antebraços e punhos, claro, com uma bela corrente ligando-os.

— Pronto?

— Com certeza, mestre. — Trouxe boa parte dos objetos que serão utilizados em mim e logo o prazer dominava meu corpo.

Diante dos seus olhares sádicos, da chibata em mãos e tudo isso junto aos prendedores de mamilos que possuíam uma argola para o pênis, dando-me uma sensação incrível pelo estimulo em tantas partes sensíveis.

Enquanto deixava esse item me prendendo, realizou em mim uma inserção uretral com o colocar de uma vareta de plástico até antes da metade.

— Portugal! — O grito de prazer com seu nome não conseguia expressar a excitação tamanha que eu estava sentindo, é algo surreal, maravilhoso, tanto que eu mal tinha chances de controlar meus pensamentos, minha fala, apenas sentia.

— Você está lindo, escravo. — Sem nem pensar duas vezes colocou a focinheira e começou a rosnar, deixando-me ainda mais envolvido em tudo isso.

Com parte do rosto coberto, pegou a coleira interligada com as algemas e me prendeu nos antebraços junto aos pulsos, puxando-me com força a ponto de me fazer gemer cada vez mais alto em nossa casa.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e me posicionou de quatro na cama, nisso enfiou um plug anal com várias bolas, isso com lubrificante. A cada bola dentro do meu ânus eu sentia uma sensação imensa de prazer.

— Você é mesmo desprezível, não é à toa que continua a lamber meus pés. — Dedo por dedo era posto dentro da minha boca e agradados com a minha língua em cada parte, da unha aos vãos entre um e outro.

— Continue assim, meu cachorro. — Antes que eu pudesse continuar, fez-me lamber seu pênis, da glande até o final, até mesmo seus testículos e isso me deu a oportunidade de ouvir seus lindos gemidos grossos.

Suas ordens eram de fazê-lo soltar seu sêmen, por isso retirou de forma lenta a vareta para me dar uma liberdade mínima. Conforme meus lábios envolviam a área o corpo dele se arrepiava, dando-me mais vontade de continuar os atos. Foquei em sua glande e os gemidos foram intensos, nisso soltou seu líquido.

Enquanto o olhava, engoli-o com gosto, então me voltou para a posição anterior e se aproximo do seu corpo.

As mãos fortes colocavam as minhas em seu coração, assim eu percebia as batidas rápidas, cheias de amor e prazer.

— Hoje você fez isso com uma bela precisão, querido. — Terminada a fala retirou a focinheira e me beijou com intensidade. O movimento dos lábios em conjunto com os das línguas aumentava as minhas batidas também, deixando-me sem reação perante ao ato maravilhoso.

Nisso me libertou por completo e me abraçou com força, dizendo em meu ouvido esquerdo:

— Eu te amo. — Fiquei extremamente feliz, logo respondi na mesma moeda.

— Eu também te amo. — Com isso tivemos mais um beijo, além de mordidas leves na orelha e no pescoço, entretanto eu pude chupá-lo pelo tamanho do cabelo.

Ainda ofegantes pela intensidade dos atos fomos ao banho, dentro dele tive meu pênis chupado e não demorou nada para meu sêmen sair.

— Retribuir é sempre bom, não? — Concordei com tal afirmação, então ele disse estar a guardar um último brinquedo sexual. Na hora pensei no prendedor de mamilos que dá choque e somente de imaginar fiquei com uma excitação enorme.

Depois de estarmos secos ele o colocou em mim, alternando entre a potência dos choques enquanto me vendava para eu imaginar toda a situação.

A saliva saía diante de tamanha sensação boa, ainda mais quando aumentava a quantidade de estímulos em mim.

— Está bom? Porque pararemos por aqui, já te usei o suficiente e daqui a pouco sua mente não pensará em outra coisa. — Por mais que eu quisesse continuar, entendia o lado dele.

Ao terminarmos ele foi direto à cozinha, causando-me uma vontade enorme de comer suas comidas deliciosas.

Durante o preparo pegou bastantes ingredientes e a minha curiosidade ficava cada vez maior por conta dessa variedade extensa.

— Pronto. — O resultado era impecável, a ponto de eu não saber como descrever em palavras o que eu vi de forma realista.

— Vamos comer! — Ele estava feliz com a minha empolgação, tanto que colocou um monte no meu prato sem nem perguntar.

— Aproveite. — O tom de voz doce era perfeito, além de me deixar com mais vontade de comer.

Com meu estômago cheio fiquei desolado, mas voltei aos eixos com uma linda carta dele. Nisso o abracei de novo e o beijei rápido.

— Eu realmente te amo.

— Assim como eu também te amo de forma real, meu amor inglês. — Sorri bem intenso e antes que eu pudesse pensar recebi o pedido da minha vida. — Por isso, quer se casar comigo?

— Sim! — A aliança foi posta em meu dedo e meus olhos eram apenas lágrimas cheias de felicidade.


End file.
